


i kissed a girl

by echokomfloukru



Category: Daredevil (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Loves Claire Temple, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: the three times Claire kissed a girl and the one time a girl kissed Claire





	

Claire laughed at Foggy’s attempt to get Matt to dance. It was his birthday and Foggy decided to throw him a surprise party.

Her laughed died fast and she looked around to see everyone looking how she felt: _incredibly bored._

She turned to look at the person sitting next to her, snatching the beer out of his hand and taking a big gulp before handing it back to him.

“Having fun, Temple?”

“Does it look like I'm having fun, Castle?”

He laughs at the harsh sound in her throat, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, ‘whatcha gonna do about it’.

When she's about to reply when Karen walks over.

“Hey you two. Wanna play spin the bottle with rest of us?”

Claire looks at Frank before nodding and using him to help her stand up. 

Matt spins first, since it's his birthday. Karen shoots her hand out to help him find the bottle quickly and Claire shares a look with Frank.

When Matt spins it, it lands on Claire and she winces at how Karen face falls. 

She crouches in front of Matt, grabbing his cheek to direct his face to hers. It was only supposed to be a small kiss, but Matt, apparently, had other ideas on his mind. His hands find her neck as he deepens the kiss and yeah. Not bad Murdock. Claire pulls away, rolling her eyes at his dopey smile. 

“Watch it there Catholic boy.”

Everyone laughs and the game continues.

Claire raises an eyebrow as the bottle lands on her again (for the 5th time). She was starting to think this was rigged.

Karen pushes a strand of hair away from her face, “We don't have to...I mean if you want…I could spin again…”

“Karen, it's okay.”

Claire makes the first move, knowing how shy Karen can be sometimes. Claire presses her lips against hers softly and Karen adds just the littlest amount of pressure before pulling back. 

Karen blushes and Claire winks at her, elbowing Frank at the comment he makes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
If there's one word that Claire would use to describe Elektra, it would be enticing. Her plump lips always covered with dark lipstick, long and slender tan legs, and a voice heavy with an accent, every word sounding like a secret she may never tell you.

Claire loved her, a childish first love like laughing and squinting at the bright sky.

So on the last day, when Claire follows Elektra onto the roof of a abandoned building, she gathers up the courage to do what's been wanting to do since they started hanging out in the beginning of the summer.

Elektra is talking about how she doesn't want to go back home to Stick and Claire licks her lips then reaches forward and kisses her, placing her hand on her arm.

Elektra kisses her back, cupping her face in her hands. They pull back out of breath and rest their forehead against each other.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to do that.“

“Well, I've been a little busy.”

Later that day, when Claire hugs Elektra goodbye, she can still feel the imprint of their kiss on her lips.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Claire smiles as she looks around the party, her party.

Claire always wondered what her 18th birthday would be like, but this was way better than she expected.

Claire was shook out of her thoughts as someone picked her up and placed her on their shoulder. She grabbed at him for balance, cursing.

“Is this really necessary, Frank?!?”

Her response is a dry chuckle. They stop at the bar and basically drops her, hands gripping her waist so she won't fall.

She slaps his arm, even though she knows it has no effect on him.

A girl with sleek back her and pink lips stands next to Frank and gestures to Claire with the cup in her hand.

“Is this the birthday girl?”

Frank nods then walks off, leaving Claire alone with the stranger.

“Want a drink?”

The girl smiles mischievously before a tray of shots is brought in front of them. Claire smiles before grabbing one. 

The girl winks at her, clinking their glasses together, “Bottoms up.”

Several drinks later and Claire is on top of the table in the backyard with salt on her neck and a lime in her mouth.

Claire struggles to not laugh as the girl's tongue licks at her neck. Claire was very ticklish there.

Claire spits the lime out at the last minute and leans up to meet her halfway. She can taste the tequila on her tongue as the girl shoves her way into Claire's mouth. 

“I'm Jessica,” the dark haired girl pulls away and says, looking surprised but pleased.

Claire nods, knowing she probably won't remember that in the morning.

“Good to know.”

Then, Claire's mouth is back on hers, smiling into the kiss as she hears cheers and wolf whistles from all around them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Claire's in her second year of college when she meets Misty. Claire is looking for a roommate and Luke knows someone who could use a place. 

Claire isn't sure of what to think of Misty when they first meet, but she needs help with rent and Misty is the best she interviewed on her list of potential roommates.

“So, how do you know Luke?”

Misty blushes and avoids eye contact as she answers, “Coffee date.”

Claire laughs deep before replying, “Yeah, me too.”

They settle on the couch, passing the popcorn bowl back and forth as they watch Toy Story.

Claire smiles and yells as they call Misty's name, recording her as she walks across the stage.

Claire hugs Misty once she makes her over to her. Claire makes a surprised sound as Misty kisses her breathless. She had thought about Misty many times, but she didn't Misty felt the same way. So she says the first (dumb) thing that comes to mind.

“Why'd you do that?”

“Because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So all the fics I've never written with Claire and I think it's a long time overdue. This was originally going to be a Maze + Chloe fic but things change. I hope you liked this even if the timeline is very jumpy. Comments are nice.


End file.
